Romeo and Juliet Jack and Rapunzel
by PersianBlueAllium
Summary: Romeo and Juliet AU for Jackunzel ; With Jackson Frost smitten by the chaste Merida, and Rapunzel Persinette not too sure if she wants to marry the man her father has picked out for her, the two teens encounter each other a masquerade and both of their worlds are shaken by family issues, hate, being bold, and learning to love with all of your heart.
1. Act One Scene One

Characters:  
Jack Frost... Romeo Montague  
Rapunzel Persinette... Juliet Capulet  
Aster (Bunnymund)... Benvolio  
Sandy... Mercutio  
Flynn Rider/Eugene... Count Paris  
Merida... Rosaline  
Hadley (Hook-handed Thug)... Tybalt  
Solestia (Queen of Corona)... Lady Capulet  
Abard (King of Corona)... Lord Capulet  
Toothiana... Lady Montague  
North... Lord Montague  
Gothel... The Nurse  
Friar Pitch... Friar Lawrence  
Jamie... Balthasar  
Hamish Hiccup... Prince Escalus  
Sampson & Gregory... Sampson & Gregory_ (for purposes relating to the story)_  
Abraham... Abraham _(for purposes relating to the story)_

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Corona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife."

**Act One || Scene One: **

"I'll not carry anyone's load but mine own!" Sampson shouted in the square, getting a few looks from passerby's. He fixed the bag that was placed on his shoulder.

George laughed. "You're too weak to carry anyone's load!"

Sampson fluffed a bit at that. "Oh, am I? What of the Frost's?"

The second servant's eyes widened at that. "Oh really now, come - even the Frost's can't carry their own load!"

Sampson made a move of feigned fainting. "Oh - hark! Here comes the threats of Persinette!"

George dropped his own bag and pulled his sword, pretending to be a cold Frost. "Drop it now, or eat your death, you bloody livered Prance!*"

He laughed along with George. "Prance? I think you'll be the one prancing!"

"A lowly Frost should prance like this!" George could barely contain his peals as he did a small jig in the square. Other's who had looked at them strangely before now watched on in curiosity.

"A lowly Prance should shut his trap before a Frost takes his tongue and cuts his ankles."

George stopped laughing and turned to see one of the servents of the Frost estate - Abraham. Another, called Jamie stood far off behind him, watching the scene.

Sampson didn't care. He continued, dropping his bag. "Frost breathes icicles on your tips - watch your nose, audience!"

One little girl, who stood closest to Abraham, gasped a bit and backed up, staring at the taller man beside her. Abraham paid no mind to her, only glaring at the two idiots in front of him. "Nipping's not my job, but shutting the unminded is."

"Do you dare call a draw?" Sampson asked, pulling his own rapier. "Or should I bite my thumb at you?"

Abraham's face redened. "Do you bite your thumb, or your foot?"

"My thumb, good sir." And for emphasis, Sampson put his thumb in between in teeth and bit down.

The Frost servent miffed at that, and drew his own sword. "I dare do call a draw."

George, wanting no part in this, pleaded with Sampson. "Put it away and let's have a go, yes? I want to leave."

The first servant payed no mind to him, his attention focused on Abraham. The two drew closer, and their weapons clashed.

Amidst the audience of onlookers was Aster, nephew to North Frost. Not wanting this to further escalate, he drew his own rapier and jumped in the middle of the two. "Now, stop this! Fighting is-"

"Fighting is what, dear Aster?" another voice said, joining the mix. It was Hadley, a cousin of the Persinette's young daughter, Rapunzel.

"Not the answer," Aster replied, noticing the other man's drawn sword. "I'm here to keep the peace."

"Peace, you say? A Frost? Since you've come, there's been more cold than with the penguins. A 'peace' indeed." Hadley snarled at Aster.

"I will not call you names," Aster said. "Drop all our things and be on for the day."

"I hate the peace as much as I hate your last name!" Hadley attacked, using his renowned _balestra_.

The two fought for a bit, lunging and ducking, shifting and crying out merciless surnames (mostly on Hadley's side - Aster knew better than to partake so roughly.)

"I order peace!" Both of the fighters stopped, the original three servants no where in sight.

It was the Prince. Prince Hamish Hiccup Haddock III. Everyone took a few steps back, letting him enter. Hadley quickly put his sword away, and Aster leaned on his own.

The Prince cleared his throat. "If you do not stop so help me, I will condemn all of you to death! There has been violence for too long now! The citezens of Corona have grown weary of your hate talk and infernal fighting. If I see one more fight between the Frost and Persinette, I shall end the fighting myself with the taking of your lives!"

.

"Aster!" Toothiana called out, watching as the after effects of a sudden brawl dispersed. It was utter chaos. Aster appeared - ah! Jack's loyal friend and cousin, her own nephew from her husband side.

"Hello, madame, terribly sorry you had to walk in on that," he said, his hands reaching up to tousle his pepper gray hair, a sheepish grimace placed on his mouth.

"What happened?"

"It seemed as though the Persinette servents had a bit of uh, a rumble with ours," Aster explained to her. Toothiana's gaze widened at that, her hands covering her mouth. "All is okay, however! We all came out rather unscathed."

"You don't mean you were in it?!"

"No, ma'am, but I did separate them."

She nodded her head, hands coming down to cross in front of her. "Very good, Aster."

He gave a quick nod and said, "Thank you," before going to turn away.

"Oh- Oh, Aster, would you mind.. answering a question for me?" Aster turned back to her, his eyes inquisitive. "It's just... I've been worried a tad.. about.. about Jackson."

"He's been... rather unresponsive as of late, I've noticed."

"Yes, and well... Frankly, I was wondering what you thought."

"To be quite honest, I'm not too sure. He's seemed troubled, but I have not asked him."

She sighed, almost defeatedly. "Neither have my husband or I."

Aster suddenly seemed interested in something else, and he replied, "I will find what is troubling your son, Ma'am."

Toothiana smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Aster. I will await."

"Run home, before another escapade arises." He wouldn't tell her of Hadley joining in the fight with him. No, it would break the poor mistress' heart.

.

"So tell me, my friend, what has gotten into you as of late?" Aster asked, his arm roughly going around his cousin's shoulders.

Jack sighed, his eyes downcast. "It's terrible Aster," he told him. "Terrible, just terrible."

"You're so dramatic sometimes," Aster replied. "What's so terrible?"

"She's sworn off men!" Jack declared, his arms flinging up. "No suitors, no marriage, no love!" He shook his head. "I fell in love with a lass who has turned chaste."

Aster rubbed his back, "Merida?"

"Yes!"

"Well... try looking on other women, Jack! Merida isn't the only pretty lady in the universe! In fact," he told him, arm showing off the world in front of him, "I'm sure you're going to forget all about that red haired beast in a fortnight!"

"It isn't that easy," Jack grumbled, not bothering to look at the three woman grinning and waving his way. Aster gave them an apologetic smile at their own down trodded faces when Jack ignored them. "I... I think I'm in love with her."

"You said that about the four other girls before Merida. I can't even remember their names now."

He glared at his cousin. "You aren't helping much."

"Because you're not letting me help you. Let me help you forget her!"

Jack shrugged Aster's arms off his shoulders. "You can't, though! Nothing can help me now." He started walking away, eyes cast on his feet.

"You'll see Jack! I promise! You'll forget about her in no time!" Aster called after him, but Jack payed no mind. He sighed heavily, talking to himself now. "I'll help you forget about her, if it's the last thing I damn near do."

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Feedback would be awesome and I'll be placing little notes down here now and then!**_

***Prance is used a derogatory term for the Persinette family. **


	2. Act One Scene Two

**Act Two: Scene Two:**

As one man desperately fought to forget about his love, another was driven closer to the one he wanted to love.

"Frost is bound just as I am to keep the peace," Abard, Lord Persinette told the man. "And men as old as us should not have trouble doing so."

Eugene nodded in agreement. "It is a pity that you two have been feuding for rather so long, but you are bound." His mouth turned to a sheepish half grin. "But Sir, what do you say of my suit?"

Abard sighed. Again, not for the first time in the past couple weeks. Had he not made it clear enough? "My daughter is not yet of age, she is only fourteen. The world has not made its way to her fingertips yet. Give it two summers pass, and maybe I will deem her fit for a bride."

The other seemed taken aback. "There are plenty fair women in the world who are already happily wed and mothers made."

"And they have lost their lives," Lord Persinette reiterated. "I have no child but her and she is mine only hope in this lost world. But I give you this." Abard leaned in and placed his hands on Eugene's shoulders. "Romance her, woo her, make her fall in love, so that when time comes, she is not just obeying my voice but also listening to her heart. Two years should suffice."

Eugene nodded again, and Abard kept going. "Tonight I am holding a dinner and dance. I've invited those that are dear, and you are on the list. After all, you out of all the others, are my more favored suitors. Come. Enjoy the food and merriment. Mingle with the women before you chain your ankle to my Rapunzel."

At one snap of Abard's fingers, the servant who had been duibiously following him came forth. The Lord dug a letter from his coat pocket and handed it to the servant. "Take this and deliver the invitation message to each listed. I expect them all to show, so don't dawdle." The servant took the letter and watched as Lord Persinette and Eugene Fitzherbert left, still conversing.

The servant took one look at the letter and made a comment. "The seamstress is supposed to sew, the butcher to his carving knife. And myself to this letter and the people on it, but how do I deliver to them the invitation if I can scarcely read writing?"

Just then, it seemed as though luck had struck the servant when he heard two voices approaching, and was immediately gratified when they reared up the street. It just so happened to be Jackson and Aster Frost, but the servant was not knowledgeable to this, having never seen them before.

"I promise you," Aster was saying, "We'll find you another pretty woman - a woman who knows the company of men and enjoys it, eh? You'll find a new lass, and the old Merida will die in your heart to be forgotten."

"Your plantain-leaf is excellent for that." Jack sighed.

"For what?"

"Your broken shin, that's what."

Aster made a sound of contempt, rolling his eyes. "Have you gone daft? Mad even?"

"Bound more than a mad man is," Jack told him, looking at his cousin very seriously. "Kept in a prison, no food or water or nighttime pleasures with a pret - Good day, bumpkin."

Jackson had interrupted his speech to acknowledge the servents presence, of which the servant found very.. polite? In a way. "Good day, Sir. Pray tell me, can you read?"

Jackson nodded, his eyes looking like storm clouds. "Yes, my own fortune in my misery."

"Perhaps you learned it on your own - can you read this to me?"

"If I know the letters and language, of course." Jackson took the paper and read aloud through a list of names, most of which he was familiar with - one name especially stood out among the other. Merida. "A fair gathering, whither should they come?"

"Up," the servant replied.

Jackson and Aster gave each other a look of confusion and Jackson turned back to the servant. "Whither?"

"Supper; our house."

"Whose house?"

"My master's."

Jackson shrugged and sighed sarcastically, "Indeed I should have asked you that before."

The servant stared at him. "I shall tell you without asking, my master is the great Lord Persinette. If you aren't a Frost, you're invited." And with that, the servant turned on a heel to deliver the voiced invitations to the people Jack listed.

Jack turned to Aster, a grin sitting on his lips. "Did you hear the bumpkin?"

Aster was also smiling at his cousin. "Yes, I did. Your fair Merida will be at that party, and you should look upon her. Look upon her 'glorious face' to those of others and see how she pales in comparison. Her beauty will fall and you will too - in love with another woman, who not refuse you. I promise, you will see your swan is not a swan, but a crow."

Jack frowned at the words said. His head shook, and he retorted, "My Merida is neither a crow, but a dove, not a swan."

One of Aster's rather bushy eyebrows went up as he contradicted his cousin. "If the choice is between a crow, swan and dove, and she's not a crow, then I deem her a swan among flying paisley print quilts."

"I don't understand."

"Swans can be pretty, but harsh."

"But gentle."

"And unfriendly." Aster shook his head. "Ne'er mind. Just go tonight, and see that I am right."

"I will go, but I will go to see my sweet. For she is fairer than 'paisley print quilts.'" Jack told him, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Aster only rolled his eyes.

_**Hey guys! Wow, thanks for all the reviews and likes and whatnot. My life has been hectic lately, but I will try to update every by Sunday. It would be awesome if you could keep leaving reviews on how I could better my writing on it, or if something confused you, or if you just generally thought it was good (because I really like reading those, too)! Thanks again for reading, and hopefully Act One: Scene Three will be up by next Sunday (8/17).**_


End file.
